Mooyou's The Amazing Race 2 Live
Production Development and Filming Cast Applications were accepted as early as August 2009 to December 2009, to make way for a mid season filming. The cast included diverse teams from all over the globe such as K-Pop icons, Model/Actors, long lost sisters, twins and even gay grandfathers. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of racing. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcasted on the internet due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange > means the team chose to use a Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes #You Can't Even See The Steering Wheel Over Those Big Ass Boobs. - Ashley #I'll Just Bend The Stones To My Will. - Flannery #I Am On My Period! - Steffie #I Second E-motion! - Melisa #Do You Get Free Food For A Year? - Lucas #I'm Not Gonna Melt Down For You! - Steffie #Don't Bore The Poor Man With Music My Dear... - Lucinda #A Feeling of the Human Heart That No One Could Explain. - Candy #Praising a Whore Would Skyrocket You to the Top! - Dara #People From The Past Are Dirty. - Titus #I Definitely Remember American Hero Jaime Edmondson Being Persecuted Here. (Part 1) - Titus #I Definitely Remember American Hero Jaime Edmondson Being Persecuted Here. (Part 2) - Titus #We Beat All Those Youngins In A Footrace? - Steve #One, Two, Three, Not Only You And Me, Got 180 Degrees, Ramen's Caught In Between... - Alex #Leg 14 #Finale Prizes *'Leg 1' *'Leg 2' *'Leg 3' *'Leg 4' *'Leg 5' *'Leg 6' *'Leg 7' *'Leg 8' *'Leg 9' *'Leg 10' *'Leg 11' *'Leg 12' *'Leg 13' *'Leg 14' *'Leg 15' Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Kenya) *Las Vegas, Nevada, USA (Monte Carlo Resort and Casino) (Starting Line) * Las Vegas (McCarran International Airport) to Nairobi, Kenya (Jommo Kenyatta International Airport) *Highway A104 (Great Rift Valley Overlook) (Overnight Rest) *Nairobi (Sheldrick Elephant Orphanage) *Nairobi (Karen Blixen Ranch) The first detour of the Race was a choice between Safari Snap or Tribal Duty. In Safari Snap, teams will have to proceed to the Nairobi National Park and take pictures of safari animals to fulfill a frame with four inscriptions. In Tribal Duty, teams will have to proceed to the Bomas of Kenya. Once there, they will find a chest containing items in which they must deliver to two tribes to claim two stamps. Additional Tasks *At the Great Rift Valley Overlook, teams had to search cloths for departure times leaving the next morning. *At the Sheldrick Elephant Orphanage, teams had to feed a baby elephant a bottle of milk before receiving their next clue. Leg 2 (Kenya → Mali) Leg 3 (Mali → The Gambia) Leg 4 (The Gambia → Belgium) Leg 5 (Belgium → Slovenia) Leg 6 (Slovenia → Hungary) Leg 7 (Hungary → Greece → United Arab Emirates) Leg 8 (United Arab Emirates → Indonesia) Leg 9 (Indonesia → Philippines) Leg 10 (Philippines → China) Leg 11 (China) Leg 12 (China → New Zealand) Leg 13 (New Zealand → Japan) Leg 14 (Japan → Russia) Leg 15 (Russia → United States) Trivia Public Reception See Also *MTAR1 Live *MTAR3 Live *MTAR4 Live